Dead or Alive Baseball
by LilMancub
Summary: The DOA cast and few Virtua Fighter guests head to the diamond to enjoy America's national pastime. Read on as they take the grudge match to Wrigley Field in Chicago as the world watches. Read the rest of the summary to find out who is playing.


**As what I have promised, the baseball grudge match! The battle of the sexes are happening at Wrigley Field and it's about to go down. enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: DOA belongs to Tecmo and Team Ninja. Virtua Fighter characters belong to Sega.**

 **-MLB on FOX theme-**

 **The sold out crowd fills the seats of Wrigley Field, home of the Chicago Cubs. The two teams ran out to the field as the crowd cheers for them. the girls team wore white pinstriped jerseys with white pants and black cleats. Their cap was black with a rose with the BB letters on it. the tengu woman on the team had her wings tied up a little so that she won't cheat. They were called the Brawling Beauties managed by Helena Douglas who wore a manager's outfit with the team's insignia on her shirt and cap. The girls team sweatdropped when they saw their rivals' shirts saying "Bastards" on the front. The boys had blue shirts and white pants and black cleats. The boys dead panned at their manager, Zack responsible for naming their team. They were called the Fighting Bastards. Their logo had a fist with the FB letters on it. the manager had a signature ponytail and signature shades sporting a goofy smile. Robby glared at Zack and asked him something. "Dude, out of all the names you had to call us the Bastards. Really?!", hissed the blue boy as the kickboxer grinned with the boys feeling the same way as their teammate. "Relax, man! Why be uptight about it?!", Zack teased his friend with a smile.**

 **At the girls' side, Helena was getting her team ready for the game. She made a speech with the team as the girls gave their undivided attention. "All right, ladies! Despite us having differences in the past, we need to be as one to defeat the Fighting Bast—", she said as Hitomi started laughing with her teammates deadpanning. "What the hell is so funny? If you think that such a word on the boys' shirts is hilarious, you got another thing coming!", her friend Leifang hissed as the girls nodded. "I can't help it! Hahaha! They call themselves Bastards and we're on national television!", the karateka said as the girls rolled her eyes. Helena made a mental note to talk to Zack about naming his team that word. Hell, kids are watching this on television and in the stands for crapsake! The announcer cleared his throat as the crowd listened to what's going to happen. "Ladies and gentlemen! Please rise and remove your hats for the National Anthem!".**

 **After the singer sang the anthem, the two teams went on the field with the Bastards on the defense with the Beauties batting first. The announcers have to say Buzzards for obvious reasons as Zack grew annoyed and tried to correct the proper name only for Ryu to give a glare for him to shut up.**

 **First to bat is Kasumi as she readies her batting stance eyeing her ninja friend. Hayate signaled Ryu to do a curveball. The super ninja executes the curveball as the ginger haired girl swings but misses. "Strike!", Bayman called as the ginger sighed. Hayate threw the ball back to Ryu as the pitcher prepares for another pitch. Hayate signals for the screwball and Ryu throws the ball in that motion only for Kasumi to hit the ball and runs to the base. The ball went infield to the left near 3** **rd** **base as Eliot caught the flyball meaning that the Beauties have their first out. "Out!", the Russian mercenary said as Kasumi went to the dugout with Ayane patting her sister on the back. Bass high fived Eliot for issuing the first out as they prepare for the violet haired girl coming to the plate. Ayane readies her bat as Ryu readies for a fastball only for Ayane to hit the ball hard enough for her to run. The ball whizzed by Jann Lee at first base making him miss. The ball dropped near Akira as he tried to throw it to the Jeet Kune Do fighter before the kunoichi touches base. Unfortunately, when Akira threw it to Jann Lee, Ayane beat them to the 1** **st** **base. "Safe!", Pai Chan said as the ninja smirked making Jann Lee facepalm. The girls clapped for their teammate reaching for the bases as Leifang steps up to the plate. Zack was yelling for the boys to get into gear. His antics irritated Bayman and Jann Lee but they ignored him. Ryu threw the ball to the Chinese girl as she swings and hits it but it went to the foul lines. "Foul Ball!", Pai said as the ball fell into the stands with a lucky fan catching the ball as a souvenir. Ayane smirked at her teammate as she had something up her sleeve. After Ryu pitched a fastball to Leifang and Hayate catches the missed ball, Ayane attempts to steal to 2** **nd** **base. Hayate quickly throws it to Brad Wong and barely makes it as Ayane's base stealing was a failure. "Out!", Bayman said as Ayane groaned in frustration for her team is one out away from changing sides. Leifang nervously looked at Ryu as he prepares for another fastball attempt. When he threw the ball to the Chinese girl, Leifang swung at the incoming ball as the ball met the bat signaling her to run. The ball went high in the air going past the infield going to where Rig and Robby are. The boys tried to reach for the ball as it came near them. Rig slid to catch it but the ball whizzed past him and rolled on the grass. The crowd cheered as Leifang ran past Jann Lee smirking as she goes to the 2** **nd** **base. Robby quickly scooped the ball and threw it to Brad Wong as he caught the ball but failed to get the girl out as she got a 2-base hit.**

" **Safe!"**

 **Pai called the play as the boys groaned in frustration. "Dammit!", Rig groaned as Robby calmed his friend down. "Dude, keep your cool! Those girls only have two outs! If that karate girl fails, we go at bat and score up in here!", the boy said as Rig smirked feeling a bit better. Hitomi stepped at the plate with her bat ready and check swinging. Hayate signaled to Ryu to do a curveball. When the curveball came to the karateka, she swings and misses. "Strike!", Bayman said as Hitomi held her composure. She readies for another one only to miss the ball again. "Strike two!", Bayman said as Hitomi groaned as the boys smirked with the girls in their dugout pleading for her to focus. Helena used her binoculars to spot what Ryu is going to do. Zack screamed at the top of his lungs for Ryu to strike Hitomi out only for Bayman to throw something at the kickboxer hitting him in the face. Jann Lee snickered like the Duck Hunt dog and Bass smirked as the manager yelled at them to stop teasing. Ryu threw the fastball at Hitomi only for the girl to hit the ball hard. She ran for 1** **st** **as the ball went past Bass and headed for Rig but he missed and the ball hit the wall. Leifang ran for third base as Hitomi made it to 1** **st** **as Leifang went for home plate. Rig threw the ball to Bass and the big wrestler unleashed a laser ball to Hayate. Leifang did a slides to home plate as the ball tries to reach the copperhead but Leifang manages to reach base for Hitomi's RBI double. But Zack issued a challenge to the replay staff making an ass of himself. "She's out! Bass's throw beat her to the punch! Chec the damn video!", the kickboxer yelled as the replay crew deadpanned as they played the video. The camera zoomed in split screen where Leifang's legs are sliding to the base. The ball headed for Hayate's hand as it drew closer to his glove. Unfortunately for the Bastards, the feet of Leifang barely made it to the base as the ball connected afterwards making the Brawling Beauties draw first blood in the 1** **st** **inning.**

 **The judges were in favor of the Beauties as the Bastards lost the challenge making Zack facepalm. The girls cheered as their teammate put them on the board.**

 **Beauties 1-0 Bastards top 1** **st** **2 outs**

 **With hitomi on 1** **st** **Base, Tina Armstrong went to bat as Zack drooled like a dog. Robby looked at the goofball DJ and facepalmed at his stupidity. Ryu looked at the blue boy and nodded in empathy as he readies for a splitter and executes it to the blonde wrestler. She hits it over the center area of the infield heading straight for Robby. Kasumi and Nyotengu facepalmed as the boy slid to the ball with a diving catch ending the half of the 1** **st** **. the Bastards went to their dugout as the girls were now on defense. The boys were impressed with the centerfielder's big play as he grew modest. The crowd cheered for the Beauties drawing first blood as the telecast went to commercial break with 1-0 Beauties.**

 **-Commercial Break-**

 **Start of the bottom of the 1** **st** **.**

 **As we return from commercial break, the Bastards are at bat with Ryu Hayabusa starting off as Tina pitches and Lisa as the catcher. The scientist signaled the wrestler for a curveball as Ryu positions himself as Tina throws a curveball. Ryu hits the ball but it was a foul ball and it landed inside a fan's beer filled mug unaffected as he drinks it happily. Brad Wong laughed at the screen of the fan drinking as Eliot and Robby had confusing looks. "Dude, why would you enjoy seeing the fan drinking with the ball still in the mug? The ball's all sweaty and dirty!", said Eliot as Brad continued laughing. "You would have to pay me to drink that with a dirty ball in it. Hahaha! Dirty balls! Hahaha!", Jann Lee laughed as his teammates except for Brad laughing and Ryu still at bat out there. Back on the diamond, Tina threw a fastball and the super ninja missed again. "Strike two!", Bayman called as Ryu collected himself. When Tina threw the ball at Ryu, the ninja hits it and went for 1** **st** **. the ball went to ayane and threw it to Kasumi getting the Hayabusa out. "Out!", Pai said as Ryu went to the dugout as Hayate went to bat. Lisa motioned for Tina to deliver a splitter to the plate as she straightened her facemask. Hayate eyed the ball as it went towards him and he hits it hard enough to go in the air. Hayate heads for 1** **st** **as the ball zooms past his ginger haired sister and landed on the ground near Christie. Christie quickly ran with the ball and threw it to Kasumi. However, Hayate reached the base before the ball connected with Kasumi's glove. "Safe!", Bayman cried as the ninjas congratulated each other. With Hayate at 1** **st** **, Rig was next to bat as he smirked at the wrestler. Tina readied for a curveball and executed it. however, a rush of wind caused the ball to hit the Canadian in the balls as he screamed like the singer Prince making the crowd cringe. The girls and the Bastards felt bad for Rig getting hit in the balls by Tina. "Take your base!", Pai said cringing as Rig jogged to 1** **st** **base grabbing his nuts with Hayate at 2** **nd** **. Lisa facepalmed at Tina as the wrestler sheepishly grinned with Kasumi still cringing at Rig rubbing his nuts still in pain. Bass went to bat as the girls looked at Tina to make sure that her dad doesn't belt that ball. Lisa screamed for Tina to do a change up and the blonde executed the throw as Bass misses. "Strike!", Bayman called as Bass held his composure for the next pitch. Tina threw the fastball via Lisa's motion but Bass belted the ball hard the ball went over Nyotengu's head as she yelped. The ball went into the stands as Bass put the Bastards on the board with the crowd enjoying themselves out there. Nyotengu screamed loud in anger as Kokoro calmed the tengu girl down. "How the hell did Tina make those Bastards get us like that? I will not stand for this insolence!", the tengu yelled as the girls deadpanned and some of the boys were laughing in the dugout. Zack laughed and teased at the angry tengu making her charge with her fists balled. "Now you've done it, dumbass!", Robby hissed at the idiotic Zack as the tengu chased Zack into the dugout. The boys were yelling for the angry tengu to lay off of Zack. The crowd went nuts as Zack screamed with the woman jumped on him only for Kasumi and Robby to pull the tengu girl off as they ushered her back to the field. Eliot drags Zack to a chair and set him down while the boys muttered, "Idiot!".**

 **Beauties 1-3 Bastards Bot 1** **st** **1 out**

 **After Nyotengu calmed down and Helena chided Zack for misbehaving, the game continued. Jann Lee went to bat as Tina sets up for a pitch. Lisa wanted her to do a knuckleball as the blonde unleashed it to Jann as he hits the ball only for Kokoro to catch the ball for the 2** **nd** **out. "Out!", Pai called as Jann Lee went back to the dugout. Akira went to bat as Tina caught the ball from Lisa who motioned for a fastball. Tina threw a missile causing the Ba Ji Quan fighter to miss the mark. "Strike!", said Bayman as Akira regroup. Tina did another missile and Akira misses again. "Strike 2!", Pai said to her fellow VF character. Akira was at his final attempt before the 1** **st** **inning is in the books. Tina threw the ball to the fighter as he connects only for Nyotengu to end the inning. "Out! Change!", Bayman called as inning ended with the Bastards on top thanks to a 3-run homer by Bass. We'll be back after these messages.**

 **-Commercial break-**

 **Start of the 2** **nd** **inning-**

 **We're back from commercial break for the start of the 2** **nd** **inning with the Bastards leading so far. the Beauties are back on offense with Lisa up to bat. Ryu back on the mound as Hayate signals for a fastball. Ryu threw the ball at the scientist but she hits it far enough to buy her time. The ball went past Bass and Brad Wong as it went to Robby. He throws it to Bass and the large wrestler launches it to Jann Lee. Lisa was called safe by Bayman having one girl at base. Christie went to bat as the super ninja regroups. Hayate motions for a fastball as Ryu launches the missile causing the maiko to miss. "Strike!", Pai said as Kokoro got back in stance. Ryu delivered another fastball and the maiko missed the mark for the second time. Ryu winds up for the screwball and Kokoro manages to hit but it was a foul ball. The super ninja got another ball as he delivered a fastball strike Kokoro out. "Strike! You're out!", Pai said as Kokoro went back to the dugout.**

 **Christie went next to bat as the super ninja delivered a curveball in which the blonde hits the ball and ran to 1** **st** **. the ball went to Eliot and he threw it to Jann but Christie and Lisa now at 2** **nd** **are safe. The power hitter Nyotengu went to bat but not before complaining about wearing a helmet. "Why do I have to wear this stupid thing? It ruins my lovely hair!", she whined as Helena and Tina forces it on her head. "You may be a powerful tengu, but you'll see Tweety birds if you don't wear it.", Tina teased as the tengu pouted going to the plate. "It's already bad enough I have my wings tied up and now I'm having helmet hair!", she whined as she stood at the plate with Hayate smirking at her complaining. The tengu girl glared as she eyed at Ryu who is getting ready to deliver a fastball. Nyotengu hits the incoming ball but it hits far into the stands into foul territory. She stomped her foot in anger but Pai wanted her to calm down. Robby looked at Akira and said, "If I ever piss that girl off, I'm in deep shit..".**

 **The Ba Ji Quan fighter chuckled as he and Robby got into stance. Ryu unleashes a fastball only for the tengu to miss again. Brad Wong started laughing at the tengu princess angering the woman. When Ryu got the ball back, Nyotengu narrowed her eyes as the ball came closer. Once the ball came to her, she let out an angry scream and belted the ball so hard with force that the bat broke in half. The ball traveled higher and higher until it went over the stadium stunning the crowd. the boys' eyes bug out as the tengu cooled down and boasted flirtatiously. The ball went out of the park as the Beauties knock the Bastards off the lead. Zack couldn't believe it and fainted causing Ryu to get some water and dashed it on Zack waking him back up. The defense regrouped as the batting order is back to Kasumi.**

 **Beauties 4-3 Bastards top 2** **nd** **1 out**

 **Ryu faced the ginger as Hayate motioned for a splitter. The super ninja threw the ball in a split motion as the ginger managed to hit the ball to the left. The ball went a little bit on the fair side issuing a fair ball. Eliot grabbed the ball and threw it to Jann Lee but Kasumi was deemed safe with a base hit. Ayane got up to bat as Ryu winds up for a curveball and delivers it to the violet haired girl as she hits it center field. Kasumi went to 2** **nd** **base but when the ball went to Robby, he jumped and caught the first out. Robby threw it to Bass when Kasumi tried to go back to 1** **st** **but the large wrestler's dangerous laser ball issued a double play ending the half of the 2** **nd** **inning but the Beauties take back the lead as we go to commercial break.**

 **-Commercial Break-**

 **Start at the bottom of the 2** **nd**

 **We're back as the Bastards are back at bat with Eliot at the plate. Tina lines her sight to the blonde boy as Lisa wanted a fastball. Tina launches a missile to Eliot in which he misses. Tina delivered a knuckleball to the boy and he misses. After a missile by Tina, Eliot got struck out. "Strike! You're out!", Bayman said as the kung fu kid went back to the dugout with his drunken buddy, Brad the next man up. When Brad went to bat, he flirted at Lisa in which she groaned at his advances. "Brad, you asshole! Look at the damn ball!", Jann Lee yelled as Brad glared at his teammate. "That idiot better not cost our chances against the girls!", Hayabusa said as he watched the drunken idiot get beaned in the ass by the fastball in which the drunkard took his base. "Well, dude. You're up next.", Hayate said to Robby as he goes to the plate. At the plate, Robby looked at Tina charging his bat as the blonde threw a fastball and the guy hits the ball on the mark as the ball went over the tengu's head as she chased after it. the ball went over the wall as the tengu crashed face first into the wall. Robby scored the two run homer as he helps the Bastards take back the lead by one point as the crowd cheers. Kokoro and Robby helped the tengu to her feet as she groggily got up with anime swirls in place of eyes feeling dizzy as she falls on the Bastards' centerfielder.**

 **Beauties 4-5 Bastards bot 2** **nd** **1 out**

 **After the girls pulled the kissing tengu off Robby, the game continued with the top of the batting order. Ryu got in batting stance as Tina delivered a screwball in which Ryu whacks away the ball. He went for first base as Leifang clumsily dropped the groundball and quickly throws to Kasumi. However, Ryu got a base hit deeming him safe. Hayate next man up faced Tina as the blonde threw a screwball and the copperhead hits the ball only for Christie to catch the first out and threw it to Kasumi for a double play ending the 2** **nd** **inning. The Bastards strikes back with a 5-4 lead. We'll go to the 3** **rd** **inning after a word from our sponsor.**

 **-Promo-**

 **The most hardcore event of the year is coming to Townsville.**

 **One of wrestling's promos are going to take the PPV to the most extreme!**

 **Hardcore Madness! An FWF Pay-Per-View event coming to the FWF Network and select TV providers.**

 **Start of the 3** **rd** **inning**

 **As we return from commercial break, the Bastards are back out on the field as the Beauties start with Leifang at bat. No team is letting up for it is a tight game, folks. Ryu at the mound delivers a fastball to the girl but she hits a foul ball hitting the walls. After Hayate gathered the ball for Ryu, he throws it back to the pitcher. Hayabusa delivered a curveball to the Chinese girl but she hits the ball over Jann's head and hits the ground near Akira's foot. Akira fumbled with the ball and threw it to Jann Lee but Leifang earned herself the second hit of the game. Hitomi steps up to the plate as she tries to repeat her last drive that drew first blood earlier in the game. Ryu threw a knuckleball at the karateka as she misses with a strike. Ryu repeated the same throw and Hitomi received a second strike. The karateka groaned but held her composure as Ryu delivers a fastball only for hitomi to hit the ball all the way to where Rig is. The Canadian threw the ball to Bass but Leifang barely makes it to 2** **nd** **and the laser ball didn't work either for Hitomi was safe. Two runners at the base as Tina got to bat with Ryu given the order by Hayate to deliver a curveball. Ryu nodded as he looked at Tina and threw a curve at the blonde. Tina hits the ball to the left where Eliot is but it hits him in the arm and bounces to Ryu but drops it making Tina make it to first safely. The bases loaded with Lisa at bat as she stared at Ryu with a smirk. Ryu deadpanned as he threw a knuckleball causing the scientist to miss with a strike. Hayate gave his friend the order to deliver a fastball in which the pitcher did and Lisa misses with a second strike. Helena told Lisa to concentrate as the manager didn't want the Bastards to strike her out. Ryu threw the ball to the scientist as she hits the ball making it fly over Brad's head and landed a few feet from him. He fumbled with the ball but he managed to throw it to Eliot but Leifang scored a run thanks to Lisa's RBI single. The game is even at five a piece with Nyotengu at bat prepping for a grand slam.**

 **Beauties 5-5 Bastards Top 3** **rd** **0 outs**

 **Nyotengu licked her lips as she smirked at the pitcher with Zack biting his nails. Bayman sighed at the kickboxer's antics while Pai giggled. Ryu threw a fastball and the tengu misses. "Strike!", Bayman called as the tengu regrouped at the batter's box. Ryu delivered another curveball and the tengu hits a foul. Ryu breathed heavily before he does a change up but the tengu hits the ball hard as the ball went over the head of Brad as Hitomi crosses the plate. The ball headed for Robby as he catches the first out with the girls staying put. The Beauties take command with Nyotengu's RBI single.**

 **Beauties 6-5 Bastards Top 3** **rd** **1 outs**

 **Kokoro stood at bat as she stood at the plate where Ryu delivered a screwball to the maiko bunting with the ball going to the right to Jann Lee as he tagged Kokoro out and throws the ball to Hayate with a double play ending the half in the 3** **rd** **but the Beauties take back the lead thanks to Nyotengu. When we come back, the Bastards will get a chance to strike back. It's anybody's game!**

 **-Commercial break-**

 **Bottom of the 3** **rd**

 **We're at the bottom of the 3** **rd** **as the Bastards gets a chance to strike back with Rig at the plate. Lisa signals for Tina to do a fastball as the blonde nodded and pitches at Rig with a missile. Rig misses the swing and received a strike. Tina repeated the pitch style and Rig manages to hit the ball only to be a flyout courtesy of Leifang. Rig grew frustrated as he went to the dugout with Bass the next man up. Tina smirked at her father as she thought he'll never fool her with that homer. Tina threw a fastball to the hulking wrestler as he misses. "Strike!", Pai called as Bass collected himself as Tina waited patiently. Once both were ready, Tina unleashed a knuckleball in which Bass belted the ball. The ball traveled over the infield centerfield as the ball dropped near the tengu as she dashed to the incoming ball almost at the wall but she jumped at the ball issuing an out. Bass chuckled at his daughter who in turn chuckled with him until the Armstrong man went to the dugout as Jann Lee went to the plate. Tina readies for a splitter to the fighter as she delivered the pitch as Jann Lee hits the ball only to be a groundball to Hitomi who picked it up and throws to Kasumi finishing 3 innings. The Beauties still on top by one run. The Bastards couldn't go on the attack for the potential tie or lead. We'll return for the 4** **th** **inning as the Beauties go back on the offensive with Christie.**

 **-Commercial Break-**

 **Start of the 4** **th** **inning**

 **We're back here at Wrigley Field as the Brawling Beauties lead by one as Christie is the woman at bat. Ryu stands at the mound as he stares the assassin down as Hayate motioned for Ryu to pitch knuckleball style as Christie gets the bat ready. Ryu pitches the knuckleball as Christie swings and hits the ball over Eliot's head landing few feet away. Christie sprints to the base as Eliot throws to Jann but the blonde woman is safe. Kasumi back at the top of the batting order steps up as Ryu readies for a curveball. When Kasumi was ready, the super ninja pitches the curveball to the ginger and she hits it center right whizzing past Brad and Jann coming near Akira's way. The Virtua Fighter veteran dove for the ball but misses as Robby sprints for the ball. Christie made it to 2** **nd** **but gambles for 3** **rd** **base while Kasumi stays put. Robby runs with the ball and throws to Brad and the drunkard lobs it to Eliot but Christie made it to the base first. The blonde smirked at Eliot and winked at him making him blush. With Christie in scoring position, Ayane tries to extend the lead over the Bastards. Ryu focuses in on Ayane as Hayate motions for a fastball. Ryu launches a fastball to the violet haired ninja belts the ball centerfield giving Christie enough time to make it to home plate extending the lead by 2. However, Robby caught the sacrifice fly getting Ayane out as Kasumi had to go back. Robby threw a laser ball to Brad and he threw it to Jann but the ginger was safe.**

 **Beauties 7-5 Bastards Top 4** **th** **1 outs**

 **Leifang steps up to bat as Ryu tossed to Hayate the ball before the copperhead returned the ball to his friend. He motioned for Ryu to deliver a splitter to Leifang. Ryu threw the ball to the Chinese girl as she hits a groundball to Bass who caught an out and threw a laser doing a double play ending the half of the 4** **th** **. The Beauties extend their lead by two thanks to Ayane's sacrifice fly. The Bastards will come up to bat when we return.**

 **-Commercial Break-**

 **Now we're at the bottom of the 4** **th** **as Akira goes to bat. Jacky Bryant replaces Eliot by the manager Zack. Akira goes into his stance as Tina via Lisa does a splitter making him miss the swing. "Strike!", Bayman said as Akira regroups. Tina delivered a fastball as soon as Akira is ready but the ball left the strike zone receiving a ball. "Ball!", Pai called as Lisa throws the ball back to Tina. Tina threw the ball to the VF veteran only for the guy to hit it centerfield where Nyotengu readies as the ball whizzed down past her landing near her glove but doesn't land despite the sliding catch attempt. Akira makes it to first base and stays there. Jacky Bryant goes to bat as Tina and Lisa discuss what to do. Lisa ordered the blonde babe to do a fastball at the racecar driver only for him to hit center left as Kokoro tries to catch the ball but fumbles in which Akira made it to 2** **nd** **and Jacky at first staying put. Brad Wong went to the plate and started taunting the girls in which Lisa had an angry anime eyes gritting her teeth along with some of the Beauties. Tina threw a missile in which Brad missed. Lisa smirked at the drunken idiot as she laughed but held her composure along with her blonde friend as she stopped laughing. Tina throws a fastball at the drunk as he hits it left barely out of infield. The ball landed within Leifang's reach as Akira dashed near the plate as the 3** **rd** **baseman picked the ball up to tag the VF hero but clumsily trips herself as Akira slides to 3** **rd** **loading the bases up. The girls got groaned at Leifang and her clumsiness as the bases are now loaded. Robby at bat smirked as Lisa looked at him wondering what was up. Ayane and the others wondered what was his deal as Tina threw a fastball at him but the girls grew pale as the kid hit the ball with oomph breaking the bat to pieces. The ball flew fast in the air over a yelping tengu's head and flew into the upper deck as Robby belted a grand slam of the game. The crowd grew nuts and the Bastards highfived the centerfielder as they take the lead with the girls still pale. "Somebody get a new bat over here! that kid is a real menace!", Bayman said as he was stunned with the fact the kid made 2 homeruns. The bat boys handed Ryu a bat as they take their leave.**

 **Beauties 7-9 Bastards Bot 4** **th** **0 outs**

 **With Ryu at bat and the Bastards at the reins, Tina had to shake the shock off and deliver the fastball to the ninja. The super ninja hits it left field only for Kokoro to catch a flyout. One by one, Hayate suffered a n out due to Hitomi's diving catch and Rig with Ayane picking up the groundball and laser to Kasumi ending the 4** **th** **inning but the Bastards take the lead thanks to the grand slam of Robby. Four innings in the books and we'll return for the start of the 5** **th** **inning.**

 **-Commercial break-**

 **At the start of the 5** **th** **inning, the Beauties are back on offense with Hitomi at bat. Hayate motioned for Ryu to do a fastball as the karateka check swings her bat. Ryu delivers the missile to Hitomi but she hits it for an infield fly to the middle as Brad catches the first out. once Hitomi got back to the dugout, Tina went to bat as Ryu decided to do a knuckleball. Tina got ready to swing as the super ninja threw his knuckleball. Tina hits the ball to center into outfield territory. Robby dives in for the catch for the second out. Lisa came next to bat as she hopes to make a hit. Ryu readies for a change up and launches but the scientist connects the ball to the right as she heads for first. Akira goes for the ball but fumbles and throws to 1** **st** **but thanks to his clumsiness, Akira couldn't get Lisa out. Filling in for Kokoro is Sarah Bryant who steps up to the plate for the Beauties. The agent sets up for a swing as Ryu delivers a change up only for Sarah to hit a foul into the stands. Ryu repeated the same move but Sarah hits it left to the outfield as Rig tries to get the ball. He dives for the ball only to miss the mark as the ball hits the lower wall. This gave Lisa time to head for 2** **nd** **and gamble with 3** **rd** **. Sarah headed for 2** **nd** **running past 1** **st** **. Rig hurriedly threw the ball to Eliot as Lisa running to home rushed back at 3** **rd** **before the ball hits the blonde's glove. Nyotengu is up to bat as Ryu readies for a splitter but the tengu girl couldn't connect. "Strike!", Bayman called as the Japanese girl regroups and check swings. A rush of wind came in as Ryu did a curveball but it hit the tengu in the hips making her yelp in pain but help load the bases. "Take your base!", Pai called as the tengu rubbed her hip glaring at the laughing Zack. "If Zack don't shut the hell up!", Brad said to Bass but they heard a punch in the balls with Zack yelping in pain. The tengu punched Zack in the balls and went to 1** **st** **as the kids in the stands laughed at the scene. Christie went to bat as the bases are loaded. Christie check swings as Ryu prepares for a killer ball. Ryu launches a missile as the blonde assassin hits it center left landing barely out of the infield. Christie sprinted for the 1** **st** **base as the scorer Lisa hurries to home. Bass scooped the ball and threw a laser to Hayate but Lisa barely makes it home as the Beauties are now behind by 1 run thanks to Christie's RBI single.**

 **Beauties 8-9 Bastards Top 5** **th** **2 outs**

 **Kasumi goes to the plate with Sarah as the tying runner as the Beauties hope to at least tie the game. Ryu stunned as the girls were formidable on the diamond as much as they are in battle. He snapped out of his ponder and launches a screwball to the ginger. Kasumi hits a groundball as it rolls in the infield to Brad as he grabs it and throws it to Eliot who had butterfingers causing the ball to roll away as Sarah scores Kasumi's driving run tying the game. Brad groaned at his friend's clumsiness as Eliot sheepishly rubbed his head. "Nice going, butterfingers! That gingerhead tied the game!", Brad chided as Ryu calmed the situation down. "Come on, Brad! We have this inning and few more to get back on top!?, the super ninja assured as the drunkard sighed with no point in arguing on national TV. Ayane stood up at the plate hoping to break the tie as the tengu girl at 3** **rd** **can score the leading run. Ryu prepares for a pitch to the violet haired ninja and launches a splitter as Ayane connects hitting left field. The ball headed for Rig's direction as the ball headed for his glove and lands in it ending the top of the 5** **th** **but the Beauties and the Bastards are tied at nine all. The Bastards will start with Bass at bat when we return from commercial break.**

 **-Commercial Break-**

 **Start of the bottom 5** **th** **.**

 **Back at Wrigley Field and the fans in the park enjoying themselves, the Bastards on offense as Bass goes to bat. Tina readies for a fastball to her father. Bass swings but misses. "Strike!", Bayman called as the wrestler regroups and he check swings. Tina repeats the pitch as Bass missed again. Lisa threw the ball back to Tina as she winds up for a cutter. When she launches the ball, Bass swings wildly and misses with a strikeout. "Strike! Batter out!", Pai called as Bass goes to the dugout. Jann Lee goes to bat as Tina readies for a fastball. Thee fastball met with Jann's bat and it flew to left field between Leifang and Hitomi in which both girls dove for the ball but collided with each other. The ball landed a couple feet away from them as Jann gets a base hit and smirked. Leifang and Hitomi stood up and squabbled over the mistake made as the others watched. "I almost had that out until you bumped into me, you klutz!", the karateka said as Leifang shot back. "You're the klutz! Because of you, Jann is at base! Watch where you're going next time!", Leifang hissed as Helena blew the whistle for them to stop it. after the girls collected themselves, Akira stood up to bat with Tina warming up to pitch. Jann tries to steal for 2** **nd** **when Tina pitched a fastball. Lisa caught the ball and threw it to Ayane as the JKD fighter slides just in time as the ball came in after. Akira received a strike earlier but another fastball headed for him and hits it right field and hits the wall with Christie throwing to Kasumi but couldn't get Akira out. With Jann the scoring runner, Jacky can drive in a run to put the Bastards back on top. Lisa motions Tina to do a curveball as Jacky check swings. Once Tina launched her curveball, the ball curved at Jacky but the racer hits it high centerfield with Jann crossing home. However, Nyotengu catches the sacrifice fly as Jacky was out but had an RBI to put the Bastards back on top. Zack pumped his fist in the air as his team lead by one.**

 **Beauties 9-10 Bastards Bot 5** **th** **2 outs**

 **Brad Wong was next up as Tina delivers a change up but the drunkard Brad got a strike. The drunkard later tried the swing again but couldn't connect as he received strike two. Tina smirked at Brad as Lisa giggled and issued a killer ball. Tina unleashed a high heat pitch striking the drunkard out ending the 5** **th** **inning. With five innings in the books, the Bastards lead thanks to the effort of Jann Lee and Jacky Bryant. When we return, the Beauties need to find a way to pull away from the cheeky Bastards. It's next after this.**

 **-Commercial break-**

 **Start of the 6** **th** **inning**

 **And we're back live as the Beauties are back at the plate with Leifang. Ryu back at the mound starts off with a strike to Leifang missing. Leifang check swings and readies for the super ninja's fastball. Leifang tries to hit the ball inbounds but it was a foul. With two strikes, Leifang check swings as Ryu delivers a curveball to her and strikes her out. "You're out!", Bayman shouted as Leifang heads to the dugout. Hitomi goes to bat as Ryu throws a splitter to Hitomi who hits a foul. Ryu received a new ball and delivers a pitch to the karateka as she misses again. Hitomi groaned as she collected herself while Ryu prepares for a missile. Ryu threw a missile ball to Hitomi striking her out. Tina went to the plate as the karateka went to the dugout. Ryu listened in on Hayate's cues for a knuckleball as tina swings checking the bat with the super ninja ready to launch. The knuckleball came at Tina as she hits it to Bass catching the ball to end the half. The Beauties couldn't go on the offensive as the Bastards still lead by one. We're at the bottom of the 6** **th** **when we return from commercial break.**

 **-Commercial break-**

 **Start of the bottom 6** **th**

 **We're back at Wrigley Field as the Bastards try to pull away from the Beauties with Robby at bat. Lisa signals for a splitter and the blonde wrestler launches at Robby who hits a groundball to Hitomi who throws it to Kasumi getting the centerfielder out. Hayabusa next to bat hits Tina's fastball but the ball landed in Kokoro's glove with a flyout. Ryu groaned as he returned to the dugout. Hayate went to the batter's box as Tina delivers a curveball but the copperhead hits an infield fly only for Lisa to sprint to the ball's direction and end the 6** **th** **inning with neither team scoring as the 7** **th** **inning is next when we come back.**

 **-Commercial break-**

 **Seventh inning start**

 **The Beauties start back on offense as Lisa steps up. Ryu unleashed a fastball to the scientist but misses with a strike. Lisa regroups as the super ninja throws a fastball at her only to hit a groundball to Brad who pitches to Jann making the out. Sarah is next as she smirks at Ryu as he threw the screwball and the blonde hits an infield fly with Eliot catching the flyout. Nyotengu at bat hoping she can belt the ball over the wall as her team is in a one run deficit. Ryu with an okay arm after pitching almost 6.5 innings throws a knuckleball but the tengu hits it center only for Robby to end the half as the Beauties haven't yet taken back the lead. We'll go now for the seventh inning stretch.**

 **The announcer cleared his throat as baseball's popular tradition is about to begin. "Fans, this is the 7** **th** **inning stretch! Here to sing, "Take Me Out To The Ball Game" is WWE Superstar legend, CM Punk!". The wrestler sings the popular song with Zack going off key with Helena and Tina groaning. Lisa rubbing her temples in annoyance and the rest of the teams were sick of it. Robby picked up a large yellow pages book and hits the goofy kickboxer upside the head as the teams were relieved. "That oughta shut you up, assmunch!", Robby said as the boys snickered as Lisa facepalmed at the guy's choice of words. The wrestler kept on singing the song and after he was done, he left for his seat as we cut to commercial. Bastards up next.**

 **-Commercial break-**

 **Start of the bottom 7** **th** **-**

 **We're back with the telecast of the grudge match between the Dead or Alive characters here at Wrigley Field! Rig goes up to bat as Tina prepares to do a change up as the Canadian check swings his bat. Tina throws a splitter as Rig hits it left field for Kokoro to catch a flyout. Rig headed back to the dugout as Bass goes to bat. When Bass got to swing, his daughter launched a screwball for Bass to belt it center right. The wind helped the ball go inbounds to the middle deck as the wrestler extends the lead by two runs. Bass returned to the dugout and gave his buddy Rig a highfive as the other teammates whooped. The girls on the other hand got worried and Tina is a bit winded. Helena called time as the girls head to their bullpen for a moment. Helena had Tina sit out and Nyotengu at the mound with Lisa staying where she is. Sarah took Nyotengu's place at centerfield. The girls left but they patted Tina on the back for a great run. With Nyotengu at the mound, Jann Lee wasn't expecting what was to come. The tengu unleashed a killer ball making the JKD fighter miss. "Strike!", Bayman shouted as Jann regrouped. The JKD witnessed another killer ball but hits with luck as the ball went center left with Sarah doing a diving catch with an out. Akira stood to the plate as the tengu unleashed her onslaught of killer balls. Akira missed as he regroups with Lisa throwing the ball back to the tengu princess. The powerhouse threw another killer ball with Akira missing the mark. With two strikes left, Akira checks swings as the tengu smirked at the fighter. Akira ignored the tengu's cocky attitude and tried to hit the ball but the killer ball struck him out. with two outs, Jacky walks to the plate and taunts at the tengu. "Come on! Knock yourself out!", Jacky boasted as the tengu smiled evilly and unleashed a killer ball at Jacky who hits a foul. Jacky was lucky to hit the ball despite a foul happening as he collects himself. Nyotengu unleashed the curveball with Jacky hitting it only for the groundball to be at Hitomi's feet and throes to Kasumi ending the 7** **th** **inning. The Bastards lead by two thanks to Bass's belted homerun single. The 8** **th** **inning up next with Christie at bat as the Beauties finds a sign for them to get back in this match. We'll be right back after this.**

 **-Commercial break-**

 **Start of the 8** **th** **inning**

 **We're back as the Beauties have Christie go at bat. The blonde check swings as the super ninja prepares for a curveball. Ryu launches the pitch but Christie hits a foul. Hayate got the ball resting near a wall and tossed it back to Ryu. The copperhead told Ryu to do a splitter as the super ninja did just that. Christie hits it center right with Robby and Akira going for the out. Akira beats Robby to the punch and catches the out. Christie returns to the dugout as Kasumi walks over to the plate. Ryu via Hayate's orders did a knuckleball to the ginger. She hits it left field missing Rig hitting the wall. Rig ran with the ball and threw it to Bass but Kasumi is safe at first. Ryu wasn't going to give up when Ayane stood up to the plate. Hayate issued a killer ball as Ryu threw the missile to the violet haired ninja but she hits an infield fly only for Bass to catch the first out and threw a laser to Jann making it a double play ending the inning. The Beauties in the next inning have their last shot to take the lead for if they don't on their half, the Bastards will win the game. When we come back, the Bastards will come back to the plate with Brad Wong at bat right after a word from our sponsors.**

 **-Commercial break-**

 **Start of the bottom 8** **th** **.**

 **We return to Wrigley Field as the sky darkens with 1.5 innings left. Brad Wong goes to bat as the tengu prevents the Bastards from extending their lead. Nyotengu curveballs at the drunk but Brad hits it center landing near the wall bouncing on the grass as Sarah hurriedly throws it to Ayane. Brad finally gets a base hit. The tengu grumbled but held her composure when Robby went to the plate. He smirked at the Japanese girl as she blushes but snapped out of it and launches a fastball but Robby hits it right as the ball hits the wall and bounced away from Christie's range. Robby and Brad stayed at 1** **st** **and 2** **nd** **respectively as the super ninja came to bat. The tengu grew anxious as Lisa calmed her down. The scientist motioned for a change up as the tengu nodded. The girl pitched the correct style and Ryu did an infield fly as the tengu, Lei fang, Hitomi try to catch it but the tengu catches the first out and laser throws to Ayane who got Brad Wong and when Robby retreated back, the triple play happened when the kunoichi tags him out. the crowd went nuts as the highlighted play happened as the girls have a chance to take the lead. It all comes down to this, the final inning to determine the battle of the sexes. When we come back, the Beauties have a chance to go on the offensive.**

 **-Commercial break-**

 **Start of the 9** **th** **inning**

 **We return to the game as the Beauties have a last shot to put the Bastards away. Leifang goes to the plate as Ryu hopes to retire three girls for the win. Hayate motions for a splitter and Ryu delivers the pitch and the Chinese girl hits it left field hitting the wall as Rig picks the ball up but Leifang is safe with a base hit. Hitomi steps up and tries to help with the onslaught. Hayate looked at Hitomi giving her a thumbs up to do her best. The karateka nodded as she faced Ryu and check swings. Ryu delivered a splitter and the karateka hits it left field and landed on the ground as Rig scoops the ball and throws it to Brad but Leifang is safe at 2** **nd** **. Hitomi stayed put at 1** **st** **as Tina went to bat. Ryu almost felt winded but delivered the curveball as Tina hits it center left landing between Rig and Robby. The latter scooped the ball but couldn't make it to 2** **nd** **with Hitomi safe. The bases are loaded with Lisa at the plate. The scientist check swings as Ryu prepares to do a curveball. The super ninja delivers the curveball and Lisa hits it in the air going left field with Rig missing the ball landing on the ground. The karateka crosses to 3** **rd** **and gambled with crossing home. Rig throws to Eliot. Eliot throws to Hayate but the bubbly karateka barely makes it. the score is now 10-11 but the boys are at a run deficit. The bases are loaded as Ryu faces Sarah careful not to make a mistake. Ryu threw a splitter but the blonde hits a groundball with Bass scooping and throwing a laser ball getting Sarah out. Tina, Lisa and Leifang stayed put as Nyotengu steps up to the plate. Ryu had to throw a killer ball in which he does delivering a strike. Nyotengu had to do something as she regroups with Ryu delivering another killer ball delivering another strike. The girls on the bases were sweating for they have 2 outs left to tie or take the lead. Ryu puts the tengu away with a threepeat striking her out. the girls on base groaned as their power hitter left for dugout. The tengu was powerful but hamper in speed so her laser throws and powerful belts in this case could've helped her team out but Ryu exploited her with a killer high heat pitch. Christie is the team's last hope for if she's out, the game is over. Helena and Christie are taking a slow pace to trust each other ever since the latter killed the DOATEC leader's mother, they're off to a good start as Helena hopes that the blonde assassin at least drives one run. Ryu decided to do a change up to Christie and he launches the ball to the assassin as she hits it left in the outfield hitting the wall and landed on the ground. Rig dashed for the ball and throws a laser to Eliot but Leifang crossed the plate with Tina taking her spot tying the game which is just what the Beauties needed. The ginger kunoichi steps up to the plate hoping that she can pull a lead out of a hat. Ryu now drenched in sweat prepares to retire Kasumi. Hayate thought the same way as he had to not hold back on his sister. Ryu delivered a killer ball and Kasumi hits a foul as the ball lands in the fan's mug of root beer and drinks it. Hayate received a new ball by the ball boys and tosses it to Ryu. Ryu took a deep breath and does a fastball as Kasumi misses her swing. Now it all comes to this and the ginger is the teams only hope. Zack bit his nails grossing Pai and Bayman out as he worries about the girls taking the lead. Eliot's legs buckle in nervousness with Tina sweating. Nyotengu covered her eyes and Ayane waited in anticipation with her sister/cousin* tries to make a comeback. Ryu unleashed a killer ball with the ginger putting all her energy cracking the bat as the ball flies center in the air. The girls ran for home plate as the outfielders try to get the ball but Robby, Rig and Akira crashed into the wall as the ball hit the upper deck as the crowd roared with Kasumi belting the needed homerun being a grand slam to break the tie. The girls screamed with joy as the boys grew stunned as Kasumi, Tina, Lisa and Christie celebrate and helped the outfielders to their feet. After the grand slam, Ayane went to the plate with Ryu feeling winded but delivered the curveball to the kunoichi only for her to hit an infield fly but Bass catches the ball ending the half. Christie and Kasumi help the Beauties stay alive and take the lead. Can the Bastards make a comeback? Find out after these messages.**

 **-Commercial Break-**

 **We're back as Hayate finishes the bottom of the 9** **th** **with Nyotengu as the closer for the game. Lisa signals for a fastball in which the powerhouse nodded as she launched it at Hayate but hits his groin by mistake. "Take your base!", Bayman said as he cringed at the copperhead in pain. Lisa deadpanned at the tengu's accident as Rig goes to the plate. The tengu launched a laser ball to the Canadian but he hits the ball only for Hitomi to catch the first out and threw a laser to Kasumi getting a double play. Zack on the sidelines made an ass of himself as he panicked about him losing and what will come to him.**

 **-Flashback-**

 **When the boys were in the locker room, Zack looked stupid as the players narrowed their eyes. Jann Lee snickered at his jersey while Jacky followed suit. Ryu and Hayate didn't look impressed. Eliot restrained Brad from kicking Zack's ass. Bass cracked his knuckles along with Rig who glared at the goofy manager. Akira grumbled at his uniform while Robby spoke up with his teammates listening. "What the hell did you put on our jerseys? We're going to be on national television and in front of kids and you have to call us the Fighting Bastards? I oughta clobber you right here and now!", the boy hissed as Ryu and Hayate restrained their friend from tearing the idiot apart. "Is that name necessary? Zack, you ought to be ashamed of yourself!", the super ninja said as Zack grinned. "Come on, y'all! It's a perfect name for we are bastards on the field!" the girls will dig those shirts even Niki!", the idiot said as Robby narrowed his eyes. "Dude, we better win or else! You're in this up to your ass!", the grouchy Brad said. "What's that supposed to mean, drunken asshole?", Zack shot back as Robby warned him. "It means that if you lose and we get humiliated, you are going to get these hands!", the boy said as Zack laughed but stopped as the boys except for Eliot agreed.**

 **-Flashback ended-**

 **Bass went to the plate and glared at Zack along with the boys. Nyotengu smiled evilly at Zack and launched a killer ball with Bass belting it centerfield only for Sarah to jump and catch the ball winning the game. The Beauties win the game 15-11 as Zack ran out of the park with Robby and the boys growling like dogs ready to chase Zack. "Zack, get your ass back here! you're gonna get these hands!", Robby yelled as the boys followed him to kick the manager's ass. Helena sweatdropped as the girls celebrated the victory at Wrigley Field. Kokoro and Kasumi had concerned looks as Lisa wondered. "Why the concerned faces?", she said as Kasumi pointed to the boys chasing after Zack to beat him up. Lisa knew what was up and the girls went after them. as always, goodnight from Wrigley Field and see you next time.**

 **-Sometime After-**

 **Zack was tied up to a dartboard as the boys except Eliot threw darts at him scaring him. The girls deadpanned at the sight and Zack yelled for them to hear him. "Come on, guys! I've entered you guys in a football tournament! And I put our team name on the form!", he said as Helena and the girls hoped that he didn't name them the baseball team name. unfortunately, it came to pass that Zack did and angered the male mob. Nyotengu joined in on the dart throwing with the girls and Eliot sighing as the story ends.**

 **AN: And that's the story everyone. in the next story, the DOA crew either women side or the boys version of football (American football). Thank you and Read and Review.**


End file.
